Fall Back On
by Amethyst-Love
Summary: It's never easy to let someone you love go, but at least he knew that he would always be her best friend. [Taiora Friendship]


A/N: Okay I'm not really motivated to write the next chapter for Drawn Together up, so I'm gonna spit this out. It's a songfic on the song "Someone to Fall Back On" by Jason Robert Brown. Youtube the song, and listen to it while you read it, i recomend it. It will really bring out the story. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or "Someone to Fall Back On" ---total Taichi song, i swear**.

The rain poured heavily on the deserted playground as the melancholy, bulbous clouds loomed over, and raked the earth. I ran on the dark streets, holding my coat over my head; squinting my eyes to find her. The puddles around me had caused water to soak through my shoes, and numb my feet. Funny thing, being numb…you can never feel the pain, but somehow, it's still there.

She sat on a swing, her back facing me. Her auburn hair looked vibrant in the lightning. I walked up to her slowly, thinking that if I prolonged this, I might not have to lose her.

_------------------_

_I'll never be _

_a knight in armor with a sword in hand_

_or a kamikaze fighter__…_

_don't count on m__e_

_to storm the barricades_

_and take a stand _

_or hold my ground__…_

_-------------------_

I reached the swing next to her, and wrapped my jacket around her shoulders. She didn't look up. She knew it was me.

I shouldn't have taken so long to find her, and I knew that. I-I just couldn't. Knowing that I _would_ have to let her go was stopping me from reaching her…but what can I say? I'm a coward.

I took a seat on the swing right by my legs, rocking myself back and forth as the rain continued to drown me in even more sadness. I didn't want to lose her, but there was no stopping it.

------------------

_  
you'll never see _

_any scars or wounds__…_

_I don't walk on coals__…_

_  
I won__'t walk on water…_

_-------------------_

After the long, awkward, pain-staking silence, I reached out for her hand, which was grabbing the chain of the swing. She didn't pull back like I thought she would. Even though she wasn't upset with _me_…I knew she was waiting for me to find her, but I had taken too long.

"Sora…" I started softly, but her tears that camouflaged with the rain stopped me from continuing. She had never been more beautiful than in that moment. It killed me. She really loved him, and at that moment, I knew that I could only be her best friend. And I knew _that _was enough for both of us.

_  
__--------------------  
I am no prince_

_I am no saint_

_I am not anyone's wildest dream_

_but I can stand behind_

_and be someone to fall back on…_

--------------------

After another moment of silence passed, she turned and looked at me. I stared back, waiting for her to speak, but all she did was watch with those gorgeous amber eyes, and I pitied her. She loved him so much. She shook her head and some of her hair stuck to her wet face. I could feel my chest start to heave, and bit my lip.

Taking the coward out of my system, I reached over to my _best friend_ and pulled her towards me. At first I had the intentions of kissing her, but I wasn't the one she loved. She loved _him_, so I gave her the warmest embrace any best friend could give. She clung to me dearly, sobbing into my shoulder, grabbing the wet fabric of shirt. I ran my fingers though her damp hair as our swings banged together.

_  
__----------------------  
Some comedy…_

_you're bruised and beaten down_

_and I'm the one _

_who's looking for a favor__…_

_s__till honestly…_

_you don't believe me_

_B__ut the things I have _

_are the things you nee__d._

_----------------------_

"How could he do this to me…?" she asked between her cries. I couldn't answer her question. It was his choice to break her heart and leave. But he couldn't leave. He loved her just as much as she loved him. I shut my eyes and tried not to yell out of anger. I was always the one to fix things between them. But then my eyes snapped open, and I scolded myself for my last thought.

As long as Sora needed me, I would be here. No matter what Yamato did to her, or whatever fight they had gotten into, I would always be here for her to fall back on. I promised myself that.

I pulled back and gave her a long stare, and she just looked at me timidly.

"Go to him, Sora."

_--------------------__  
you look at me…_

_like I don't make sense__…_

_like a waste of time__…_

_like it serves no purpose__…_

_--------------------_

She shook her head after a long pause.

"I've always gone back to him, Taichi. I can't go back anymore…not anymore," she stated, pulling away from me. I just brought her back into my arms and kissed her lips softly. It never meant to take her away from who she loved, but to show her that I would always be here. I would _always _be here for her. It lasted no longer than one second, and she stared at me with her eyes wide open._  
---------------------  
I am no prince._

_I am no saint_

_A__nd if that's what you believe you need…_

_you're wrong_

_Y__ou don't need much,_

_you need someone to fall back on_

_--------------------_

And I noticed that no matter how much she loved Yamato, no matter how many times she would cry to me and go back to him, she would _always_ need me just as much as she needed him. I'm just as important, and it was time to stop wasting time on a woman I couldn't have- No… a woman I already had a part of.

"You love him, Sora. Don't waste time on crying, and don't waste time talking with me when you should be running to catch him before he boards that plane," I said forcefully. She got up and moved one swing down, away from me. She knew I was right.

"Then why did you kiss me?" she asked softly, staring at me through all the raindrops between us and as thunder roared above us. I smiled at her.

_  
__-------------------  
And I'll be that._

_I'll take your side_

_I__f I'm the only one…_

_I'm used to that_

_I've been alone__…_

_I'd rather be_

_the half of us__…_

_the least of you__…_

_the best of me__…!_

_-------------------_

"To let you know that no matter what happens, I'll be right here, as a _friend. _For someone to fall back on when you can't stand, …" I stated. I loved her, but not more than a best friend. And I reached that point right here, on a swing set as she cried. She got up, and collapsed on me, crushing me under her embrace. I chuckled softly into her ear, and kissed her head.

"I don't want you to ever leave me," she explained, pulling her head away to look at me, "I don't know what I'd do without you, even after the wedding. If there still is one…"

I wiped her tears.

"He loves you, Sora. Don't doubt his feelings. He still wants to marry you-" I paused and looked into her eyes for the longest time. Knowing that this might be the last time I would ever look into those amber eyes for a while.

_  
__-----------------  
…and I'll be_

_your prince._

_I'll be your saint_

_I __will go crashing through fences_

_in your name_

_I __will-_

_I swear_

_I'll be someone to fall back on_

_-----------------_

"And after you two get through this mess, I'll still be here. _Right _here," I declared. She shook her head.

"I can't do this, Taichi! Am I not more important than his job? I don't want to go to America! We're being married tomorrow-" she sobbed, sinking to the sand under the swing set. I knew she needed me just as much as she needed him. I leaned down, and kneeled in the sand in front of her.

_-----------------__  
I'll be_

_the one who waits_

_And for as long as you let me,_

_I __will be _

_the one you need…_

_I'll be someone to fall back on_

_-----------------_

"He's scared, Sora. He's just as scared and confused as you-" I started, but then stopped to pull her up, and push her gently towards the road. She had to reach him. She had to forgive him. She had to marry him. She just had to because she loved him.

"Go, Sora. You don't want to lose him…" I said softly. She pursed her lips, ran back to hug me, and then went running down towards the road. I watched her, but she stopped suddenly on the tracks and looked back at me and I smiled. I would always be her best friend.

I would always be the one she'd fall back on.

_  
__--------------------  
your prince_

_your saint_

_the one you believe you need_

_I'll__ be…_

_I'll be__…_

_someone to fall back on_

_--------------------_

"I'm going to be at the wedding, so you two better be there!" I yelled at her. She grinned and started to run again. Even though she was moving to America after they got married, I knew that she would be back.

I chuckled slightly, and walked the other direction, back to the swings and took a seat.

She would be back soon enough. She would need her best friend just as much as she would need her future husband.

_  
__---------------------_

_  
S__omeone to fall back on._


End file.
